Horrible Beast
The Horrible Beast (fan-given name) is a door, first introduced in CatGhost 2 Knock, as a judge for Gideon's joke. The name "Horrible Beast" is taken from the letter to Gideon in CatGhost 2. Description The Horrible Beast is a maroon door with the number 33 and what appears to be an ornamental mail slot in the shape of a demonic face with horns. It is unclear if the name Horrible Beast refers to the whole door or simply the face on it, or whether the door is sentient in some way. The door is usually seen as the entrance to the cabin in which the three main characters live. It can be assumed that the Horrible Beast was destroyed when the cabin burned downCatGhost 11 Confrontation. The "second version" of the Horrible Beast can be seen in the fifth version of the ''Cat Ghost'' Website. This door is blue, has the number "67" on it, as well as a different "face". A third version, seen in the sixth version of the website, is green, has the number "14" on it, as well as a face resembling a lion. Appearances Episodes In CatGhost 2, Naarah and Elon punish Gideon by locking him in a cell until he can come up with a good joke. Upon sliding a piece of paper with a joke written on it into its mouth, the Horrible Beast will judge whether or not the joke was funny. If it deems the joke unfunny, its eyes will glow red as a buzzer sound is heard, then flames will appear around the Beast's mouth. If the joke is considered funny by the Horrible Beast, its eyes will glow green and the sound of a bell will be heard. When this happens to Gideon in CatGhost 2, the face on the door then grows larger and begins to open its mouth further and further, while apparently hypnotizing Gideon. At the end of the episode, Gideon is shown still captivated by the door, which shows no activity anymore at the time. This calls into question whether anything the door has shown it could do previously actually happened or was simply a product of Gideon's mind. The Horrible Beast appears again in CatGhost 3 Window, where it is shown to be the door to the cabin that the three main characters live in. In the episode, the Horrible Beast appears to work like a normal door. It appears again in CatGhost 11 Confrontation, again as the door to the cabin. At the end of the episode, it is set on fire along with the cabin. Games Joke Main article: Joke The Horrible Beast appears in the companion game to CatGhost 2, Joke, where its behavior is significantly different. Instead of judging jokes, it will open to reveal a picture if the right codeword was entered into it using "tap code".# Dance Party The "blue version" of the Horrible Beast is among the objects that can be found in the game Dance Party. Two different versions have been found, one that is "glitchy" and constantly moving, and one that is static. On the Cat Ghost Website The Cat Ghost Website features the Horrible Beast in its center, although its appearance has changed with every update to the site. First version In the site's first version, the Horrible Beast looked the same as it did in CatGhost 2, and was seen in front of a background of stars. Second version After the first update, the Horrible Beast was now rendered in 3D and had been given a white doorframe and was opened slightly. Notably, the number "33" was gone from this version. Third version The third version had again received changes, as the door was opened further, and the demonic face was removed. In addition, a background of horizontal wooden planks had been added. Fourth version The sites fourth update opened the door completely, revealing a message about users being able to record their voice to speak to the cast of Cat Ghost. The Horrible Beast could now be seen from the inside, where it looked identical to the previous version, only in a yellow color. Fifth version The fifth version of the website features a very different looking Horrible Beast, in a blue color, with a golden mail slot in shape of an owl's face, and the number "67". The background was also changed, and now features vertical planks of white wood. It is unkown if this is still the same Horrible Beast, or a new door entirely. Sixth version A new update to the website drastically changed the design of the door again, and it now appears as a green door with the number "14". The previous owl face has been replaced with a face that bears resemblance to a lion. Gallery Episodes ''See also: ''Category:Horrible Beast images Joke beast.png|In the intro to CatGhost 2. cg2 hypnostart.png|Gideon next to the door. Bleh.jpg|The Horrible Beast spits fire, as seen in the episode thumbnail. Door badjoke.jpg|Reaction to a bad joke. Door goodjoke.jpg|Reaction to a good joke. Cg2 beast mouthopen.png|The door starting to grow and open its mouth. cg2 openwide.png|The Horrible Beast during the hypnosis sequence. cg2 beast inverted.png|The door as it appears in the end of the episode. Note that the number 33 is inverted. Cg3 door.png|The Horrible Beast in CatGhost 3. cg11 door.png|In CatGhost 11. cg11 fire.png|Ditto, burning. In-game Joke.png|The door as it appears in Joke. Website Wall.png|The door in the old version of the Cat Ghost Website. Opendoor.png|The slightly opened door in the second version of the site. Wall2.png|The door, lacking the face, opened slightly further and now with a wall in the current version of the site. Door voice.png|The door completely open and a different colour. Door 5.png|The heavily changed Horrible Beast, now blue and featuring a face resembling an owl. Door 6.png|The "newest" Horrible Beast. References Category:Important Objects